Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 12
Chapter 12 — Soaring Badge Anthian Park 2016 Christmas Event Anthian Park is the Park - District Of Anthian City, where players can relax and walk around with their Pokémon. The 2016 Christmas Event was also held here, the event was held from the 16th of December to the 3rd of January and involved talking to a dentist-turned-lawyer, he’d tell you how in the past few years, he’s been blacklisted by Santa and had only got Charcoal. He then told the player to find Santa so he could be whitelisted again, if the player was successful in his or her mission, he/she would get a reward. Players would then find Santa on either the roofs of the houses in Rosecove City, Brimber City or Route 10, this was different for each player, after the player found Santa Claus, he would tell you that he had to go to court because of a reindeer speeding violation and the lawyer made him lose and so he had to pay the fine. Then he told you that if you battled him and won, he would whitelist the lawyer. After the player defeated him, Santa would now whitelist the lawyer from now on, then you’d return to Anthian Park and tell the Lawyer, as a reward the Lawyer would give you the choice of choosing between an Alolan Sandshrew or Alolan Vulpix, you could then evolve them using a Ice Stone which you can purchase from the Stone Shop. Fortunately, the 2 Pokemon now can be found at Frigidia Cavern. There’s also a Power Station which distributes power to the entire city but if you go inside they’ll be several appliances like a washing machine, if you bring Rotom there and click on one of them, it’ll say Rotom wants to take a look at it, then it’ll proceed to say that Rotom wants to learn a specific move of a certain type if you learn that move it’ll turn Rotom into one of its forms, you can keep changing Rotom’s forms but if you want to change it back just click or press the last appliance it interacted with. Anthian City - Battle District Once you enter the Battle District, an important thing to do is to heal your Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre. The Battle District contains a large empty battlefield in the middle. Around it, there is the Pokémon Centre, the Anthian Gym, and the Battle Frontier, which is currently under construction. Proceed to the Anthian Gym when you're ready. Anthian Gym As you know, Anthian City floats in the sky - it shows how advanced technology is right now. It's nicknamed the "flying city", so obviously the Gym specializes in Flying-Type Pokemon. To beat this gym easily, it's recommended to use Ice, Rock, or Electric-type Pokémon as they are the most effective against Flying-type Pokémon. Unfortunately, Ice-type Pokémon are few and far between at this stage, so you are most likely sticking with Electric-type and Rock-type Pokémon, especially given the abundance of Rock-type Pokémon in Mt. Cragonos. They should also be at least level 45, as the trainers' Pokémon range from Lv. 44-50. This gym, unlike the previous gyms, doesn't have a puzzle - instead, it has many challenges. You must defeat 5 Marshallers, which all have at least 2 Pokémon in their battles, collect 3 items scattered and found in some special locations in the gym, and finally defeat Gym Leader Stephen to receive the Soaring Badge and the TM40 Aerial Ace. |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- Start by fighting the first Marshaller, called Wilbur. Next, walk to the right, and climb up the stairs to the ramp. Battle Marshaller Jerome, and then continue forward on the ramp. You'll see a truck with a platform and a Marshaller standing on it. This is Marshaller Santos, if you talk to him he'll agree to raise the platform up to the next level, where you'll be able to find a hammer on a red table- click this to put it in your bag, because it will be useful later. Next, get down from the ramp and turn left- you will then see Marshaller Orville who will be standing in front of a table that has a measuring tape on it. Collect it then fight him, and then go to the ramp on the left side of the gym, which is almost symetrical to the one on the right side. But this one, unlike the other, doesn't have stairs that let you access it. But if you battle Marshaller Alberto, he'll ask the truck driver to move the truck so you can climb up to the ramp, where you'll have to collect the last item, a screwdriver. Once you have all 3 items it's time to battle the Gym Leader. See how on the middle of the floor there's a broken aeroplane. VS Stephen Gym Leader Stephen can be found lying down under it, trying to fix it. If you talk to him, he'll ask for 3 tools, so give them to him, and then he'll come out, put on a cool hat and sunglasses, and battle you! If you’re using Electric or Rock Pokémon, watch out for Stephen’s Aerodactyl as that has the move Earthquake, a powerful move that could easily faint both Pokémon types. Once you defeat him, you'll get the Soaring Badge, a TM40 Aerial Ace, the ability to use HM Fly (which you receive soon), and the ability to trade for Pokémon up to level 60. If you defeat this whole gym in one try, congratulations - it's the hardest and biggest one so far. When you leave the Gym, you will see a large orange airship fly past you, in the direction of Anthian Park......! |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- 12